


Enchanted

by treesmonarch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Gryffindor, Quidditch, Quidditch Captains, Rival captains are cute, Sakura is a gryffindor, Sasuke is a slytherin, Sasuke is just a tsundere leave him alone, Slytherin, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesmonarch/pseuds/treesmonarch
Summary: Really, how could someone be as annoying as she was? [Harry Potter AU, SasuSaku]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Enchanted

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

* * *

As Sasuke walked out onto the pitch, he was met with a roar of applause and booing from opposite sides of the stadium. It was the first game of the season and the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team had never felt more confident about his team’s chances of winning. The sky was clear and they had never trained harder.

The fact that the opposing Gryffindor team had a new and inexperienced captain only gave a boost to Sasuke’s already big ego.

He turned to face the red clad team and quickly caught sight of her.

Sasuke scoffed. Someone who looked as ridiculous as her could never qualify as a decent captain.

Infernally coloured hair and that damned annoying smile paired with those freaky green eyes and abnormally large forehead.

Who even has pink hair?

But a voice somewhere in the back of his mind told him she didn’t look anywhere near ridiculous. Quite the opposite, actually.

Sasuke silently chided himself and brushed the thought away.

Sakura turned and caught sight of him staring at her. Instantly, his cheeks heated up.

He didn’t turn away though, instead gazing defiantly, in hopes of intimidating her.

Completely oblivious to the internal war raging inside Sasuke’s head, Sakura gave him a sweet, but menacing smile.

“Oi! Uchiha!” she yelled across the pitch in that annoyingly-high pitched voice of hers. The way his sir name rolled off her tongue sent shivers down the usually stoic boys’s spine, “Ready to lose?”

Really, how could someone be as annoying as she was?

Nonetheless, Sasuke gave her his trademark smirk, “In your dreams, Haruno.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one of my works. Very short, but I actually quite like the idea of rival quidditch captains. I don't think I'll continue it though. Anyways my lovelies, review!!


End file.
